Bobby Fish
| birth_place = | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Colonie, New York | billed = Albany, New York Saratoga Springs, New York | trainer = Tony Devito Harley Race | debut = 2002 | retired = }} Bobby Fish (October 27, 1976) is an American professional wrestler. He is currently signed to World Wrestling Entertainment, appearing with their developmental territory, NXT. Before NXT he wrestled in Ring of Honor, Evolve and Pro Wrestling NOAH. Pro Wrestling Illustrated ranked him #280 of the 500 best singles wrestlers of the PWI 500 in 2009, up from number #303 the previous year. In 2010, he began competing in mixed martial arts. Professional wrestling career Independent circuit (2002-2017) Bobby Fish made his pro wrestling debut in 2002 after training with Tony Devito. He competed for several years in the Northeast under the names Jerk Jackson and Madden Fisher before settling on the name he continues to use, Bobby Fish. He made his debut for Ring of Honor on October 2, 2004 where he teamed with Scott Cardinal and lost to the Rebel's Army.He would be utilized as a jobber for ROH for the entirety of his early appearance. Fish wrestled for Pro Wrestling Unplugged for the majority of his early career making his debut in February 2005. He formed a partnership with Scott Cardinal, whom he had wrestled many time on the Northest indie scene. On May 20, he and Cardinal defeated three other teams to win the vacant PWU Tag Team Championship before vacting them in September. After returning from his first tour with Noah, Fish returned to the Northeastern independent circuit and continues to compete there when he returns from Noah tours. Fish wrestled for New England Championship Wrestling regularly between his early tours of Noah. In April 2007, he defeated DC Dillinger in a match for the NECW Undisputed Triple Crown Championship but didn't win the title due to DQ. He took part in Iron 8 2007, making the final before losing to Eddie Edwards in the final. Fish returned to ROH at Reborn Again, losing to Claudio Castagnoli, Final Battle losing to the Vulture Squad and appeared in several matches on Ring of Honor Wrestling in 2009. Pro Wrestling NOAH (2006-2013) Fish first toured Japan in 2006 with Pro Wrestling NOAH, making his debut on May 19, 2006 defeating Atsushi Aoki. Since 2006, Fish continues to tour with Noah at least once a year, sometimes enjoying several tours a year. In 2010, Fish and Eddie Edwards lost to Ricky Marvin and Taiji Ishimori in the semi final of the GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship tournament. Fish participated in 2011s Global League gaining only four points. In 2012, Fish and Edwards participated in NTV G Cup Junior Heavyweight League, once again gaining four points. From April 17 to 24, 2013, Fish and Edwards took part in the 2013 Global Tag League, where they won one of their four matches, failing to advance from their block. Ring Of Honor On March 2, 2013, Fish and Kyle O'Reilly defeated the Briscoe Brothers for the ROH World Tag Team Championship. On January 10, 2010, he performed in the opening match at Evolve 1, in which he lost to Kyle O'Reilly via pinfall. Mixed Martial Arts Fish trained with Jerrick Jones at Albany Boxing before his MMA debut on January 29, 2010. He had his first fight for the Cage Wars organization at the Washington Avenue Armory in Albany, NY and defeated Justin Pierpoint by TKO in the 3rd round after Pierpoint suffered a broken nose at the end of the 2nd. Evolve Wrestling In 2009, he was announced as one of the participants scheduled to wrestle on the first Evolve Wrestling show. WWE NXT (2017–present) Fish, while not signed to a contract, made his debut in WWE's developmental territory NXT at the June 23, 2017 television tapings, losing to Aleister Black. On July 12, 2017, Fish made his NXT television debut against Aleister Black. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Fish Hook Deluxe Edition (Heel hook) ** Flying Fish Hook (High knee) ** Sleeping With The Fishes (Spin kick) ** Double jump moonsault ** Diving headbutt * Signature moves ** Space Rolling Elbow ''(Cartwheel back elbow to a cornered opponent) ** Crossface ** Сross armbreaker, sometimes rolling ** Dragon screw ** Falcon Arrow ** Fireman's carry double knee gutbuster ** Frankensteiner ** Gorilla press double knee gutbuster ** Inverted atomic drop ** Multiple kick variations *** Drop *** Roundhouse *** Shoot ** Multiple suplex variations *** Exploder *** German *** Saito, sometimes while hooking the opponent's leg *** Sitout slam, sometimes from the second rope *** Snap ** Slingshot somersault senton ** Springboard moonsault to the outside of the ring ** Tilt-a-whirl backbreaker * '''With Kyle O'Reilly' ** Double team finishing moves *** Chasing The Dragon (Vertical suplex lift by O'Reilly followed by a roundhouse kick to the opponent's head by Fish followed by a brainbuster by O'Reilly) * Tag Teams & Stables ** ReDRagon (w/ Kyle O'Reilly) ** The Undisputed Era (w/ Kyle O'Reilly, Roderick Strong & Adam Cole) * Nicknames ** "The Round Eye Samurai" ** "The Burden" ** "The Infamous" * Entrance themes ** "All Along The Watchtower" by Jimi Hendrix ** "My Hero" by Foo Fighters ** "Dance Away" by Damn Valentines (Used while teaming with Kyle O'Reilly) ** "Behind Bars" by Auracle (NXT, June 23, 2017 - August 19, 2017) ** "Undisputed" by CFO$ (NXT, September 20, 2017 – present; used while a part of The Undisputed Era) Championships and accomplishments * Collision Pro Wrestling ** CPW Heavyweight Champion (1 time) * New England Championship Wrestling ** NECW Heavyweight Champion (1 time) * Pro Wrestling Unscripted ** PWU Tag Team Champion (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'369' of the top 500 wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2012 **PWI ranked him #'280' of the top 500 wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2009 **PWI ranked him #'303' of the top 500 wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2008 *'Ring of Honor' **ROH World Television Championship (1 time) **ROH World Tag Team Champion (3 times) – with Kyle O'Reilly *[[New Japan Pro Wrestling|'New Japan Pro Wrestling']] **IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (2 times) with Kyle O'Reilly *'WWE NXT' **NXT Tag Team Championship (3 times) - with Kyle O'Reilly, Adam Cole and Roderick Strong **Dusty Rhodes Classic 2018 winner- with Adam Cole External links * WWE.com Profile * Profile * Profile * Twitter Category:2002 debuts Category:ROH World Tag Team Champions Category:New England Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Unscripted alumni Category:Collision Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Upstate alumni Category:World Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Unplugged alumni Category:USA Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling NOAH alumni Category:Action Packed Wrestling alumni Category:Squared Circle Wrestling alumni Category:WrestleJam alumni Category:New York Wrestling Connection alumni Category:World Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Westside Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:World League Wrestling alumni Category:Velocity Pro Wrestling alumni Category:All Star Wrestling alumni Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:Irish Whip Wrestling alumni Category:Diamond Ring alumni Category:Connecticut Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Independent Superstars Of Professional Wrestling alumni Category:Liberty States Wrestling alumni Category:American Championship Entertainment alumni Category:EVOLVE Wrestling alumni Category:Full Impact Pro alumni Category:International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Syndicate alumni Category:Empire State Wrestling alumni Category:East Coast Wrestling Association alumni Category:Dragon Gate USA alumni Category:International Wrestling Cartel alumni Category:New York wrestlers Category:1976 births Category:Beyond Wrestling alumni Category:High Risk Wrestling alumni Category:Impact Championship Wrestling alumni Category:In Your Face Wrestling alumni Category:Independent Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Northeast Wrestling alumni Category:NWA New York alumni Category:Preston City Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla alumni Category:Southside Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Xtreme Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Living people Category:ROH World Television Champions Category:The Dynasty alumni Category:What Culture Pro Wrestling alumni Category:IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champions Category:Male wrestlers Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:WWE NXT current roster Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:WrestleCircus alumni Category:Bullet Proof Wrestling alumni Category:NXT Tag Team Champions